Star Trek: The USS Enterprise NCC-1701
|pages = 234+ |year = TOS/films/DIS |ISBN = 1858755786 ISBN 1858755778 (w/ collectible) }} Star Trek: The USS Enterprise NCC-1701 & 1701-A Illustrated Handbook is a hardcover reference book that was co-authored by Ben Robinson, Marcus Riley, and Simon Hugo. The second volume in the Illustrated Handbook series, two mass-market editions of the book were published by Penguin Random House on , under Eaglemoss Collections' Hero Collector imprint. Through illustrations and text, this volume comprehensively explores the and the as they appeared in , , and the [[Star Trek films#The Original Series films|first six Star Trek films]]. A considerable amount of content that was previously published in the Star Trek Fact Files has been updated and incorporated into the book, alongside entirely new material. The Special Edition of the book includes a starship miniature of the USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A that was previously released in (Standard Edition) issue 72 of the Official Starships Collection partwork. Summary ;Solicitation blurb : Kirk's Original Starship ''Enterprise! Lavishly illustrated with detailed technical information, this second volume in the Illustrated Handbook series features Captain James T. Kirk's Enterprise from both TV series and the first six movies. All the key facts about this iconic starship and technology in the first full color volume ever published." Contents *Chapter 1: The History of the USS Enterprise NCC-1701 & 1701-A ** Operational History, p. 10 *Chapter 2: USS Enterprise NCC-1701 2254 **Main Bridge, p. 18 **Briefing Room, p. 20 **Captain Pike's Quarters, p. 22 **Transporter Room, p. 24 **Standard Issue Equipment 2254, p. 26 **Starfleet Equipment, p. 28 **Laser Cannon, p. 30 *Chapter 3: USS Enterprise NCC-1701 2257 **Annotated Exterior Views, p. 34 **Main Bridge, p. 40 **Uniforms and Insignia 2257, p. 42 **Phaser Pistol 2257, p. 46 **Communicators 2257, p. 48 **Tricorder 2257, p. 50 *Chapter 4: USS Enterprise NCC-1701 2265-2269 **Annotated Exterior Views, p. 54 **Main Bridge, p. 60 **Captain's Chair, p. 62 **Helm and Navigation, p. 64 **Science Station, p. 66 **Communications Station, p. 68 **Engineering Station, p. 70 **Main Engineering, p. 72 **Propulsion Systems, p. 76 **Impulse Engines, p. 78 **Sensors and the Deflectors, p. 80 **Transporter Room, p. 82 **Turbolifts and Jefferies Tubes, p. 84 **The Shuttlebay, p. 86 **Shuttlebay Protocols, p. 88 **Shuttlecraft Galileo, p. 90 **Weapons and Defense Systems, p. 92 **Sickbay, p. 94 **Biobeds, p. 98 **Decompression Chamber, p. 100 **Biocomputer and Medical Tricorder, p. 102 **Medical Instruments, p. 104 **Hypospray 2260s, p. 106 **Botanical Facilities, p. 108 **Captain’s and Crew Quarters, p. 110 **3D Chess, p. 112 **Intraship Communications, p. 114 **M-5 Multitronic Computer, p. 116 **Standard Issue Equipment, p. 118 **Phaser Pistols, p. 120 **Personal Communicators, p. 122 **The Tricorder, p. 124 **Universal Translator, p. 126 **Life Support Gear, p. 128 **Antigravity Lifters, p. 130 **Environmental Suits, p. 132 **Starfleet Uniform Insignia, p. 134 **Starfleet Uniforms 2266, p. 136 *Chapter 5: USS Enterprise NCC-1701 Refit 2271-2285 **Refit Comparison, p. 146 **Annotated Exterior Views, p. 150 **Main Bridge, p. 156 **Main Engineering, p. 158 **Engineering Suits, p. 160 **Torpedo Bay, p. 162 **Docking at a Space Station, p. 164 **Workbee, p. 166 **Type-2 Phaser Pistol, p. 168 **Phaser Pistol 2285, p. 170 **Tricorder 2270s, p. 172 **Tricorder 2285, p. 174 **Autodestruct Sequence, p. 176 **Environmental Suits 2271, p. 178 **Spacesuits 2271, p. 180 **Biobeds 2270s, p. 182 **Starfleet Uniforms 2270s, p. 184 *Chapter 6: USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A 2286-2293 **Main Bridge, p. 198 **Forward Observation Room, p. 200 **Warp Nacelles and Propulsion Systems, p. 202 **Weapons and Defense Systems, p. 204 **Captain Kirk's Quarters, p. 206 **Brig, p. 208 **Jefferies Tubes, p. 210 **The Shuttlebay, p. 212 **''Galileo'' 5 Shuttlecraft, p. 214 **Galley, p. 216 **Phaser 2287, p. 218 **Levitation Boots, p. 220 **Environmental Suits 2293, p. 222 **Starfleet Rank Insignia, p. 224 **Starfleet Uniforms, p. 226 **Index, p. 234 Cover gallery File:Star Trek USS Enterprise NCC-1701 and 1701-A Illustrated Handbook with collectible.jpg|Special Edition with Collector's Model File:Star Trek The USS Enterprise NCC-1701 Illustrated Handbook.jpg|Pre-publication cover art Background information *An early pre-publication title for the book was Star Trek: The USS Enterprise NCC-1701 Illustrated Handbook. Enterprise NCC-1701 and 1701-A Illustrated Handbook